Pandora the PewDiePie Fairy preview
Part of Pandora's story by CoolStar1998. Chapter One:Pandora appears! "Oh, that looks cute." Rachel Walker pointed to a thumbnail of a sleeping puppy. Kirsty Tate clicked on it with the mouse and various images of sleeping baby animals flashed on screen. The girls were sitting on Kirsty's bed in the spare bedroom, watching animal videos. They were spending a week of their summer holidays staying with Kirsty's Aunt and Uncle in the United States. It was turning out to be an interesting summer, though. First the girls recieved passes for the Euro Expo Convention. Then, they met the four YouTuber Fairies who watched over their human counterparts as well as beginners. "We've helped two out of four fairies," Kirsty said, as she clicked on another video. "Maybe we'll help another today." "If the magic comes to us, that is," Rachel reminded her. She glanced out of the apartment window, rain drops streaking the glass, then grabbed the Euro Expo Convention brochure from the bedside table. "Hey, there's a panel with the twinkie girls tommorow. And a signing afterwards." She paused with a thought. "We can finally meet them Kirsty." "It'll be strange to see them in person rather than through a camera," Kirsty agreed, scouring the convention website. Then her shoulders slumped a litte. "But only a maximum three hundred people are allowed in the panel room." "Oh." Rachel's hopes deflated. "But maybe we can ask my Uncle to take us to the signing instead?" Kirsty suggested. Her friend nodded, the sparkle returning to her eyes. They continued to watch videos for the next two minutes, until they noticed a video titled 'Greed.' Curious, they watched with dismay as various Youtubers talked about money and views, caring less for their fans. "This isn't like them!" Rachel spoke up. "It's all down to Jack Frost." Two days ago, the girls met Jacqueline the JackSepticEye Fairy and the other YouTuber Fairies, who whisked them away to their Fairyland Recording Studio. The girls learned that Jack Frost had smashed open a cabinet to nick the fairies magic objects: a keyring, a trophy, and two pairs of headphones. Things turned worse when, during a chase to get back Jacqueline's keyring, a goblin left a note saying the Ice Lord intended to use the objects powers to become the next big Internet star. With still two objects missing, Youtubers jobs worldwide are going haywire. While watching the video, the girls recieved a shock: there were seven more videos listed with the same topic! "What is Jack Frost doing to these YouTubers?" Kirsty demanded. Suddenly, the laptop screen began pulsing with blue light. The girls' eyes widened in surprise as sky-blue sparkles whooshed round them, then an icon appeared in the top right corner of the screen. Peering closer, they realised that the icon had wings -- it was Pandora the PewDiePie Fairy! Chapter Three:Into the Ice Castle Rachel guessed they were in Fairyland when she heard the crunch of the snow underneath her shoes. She opened her eyes to find themselves standing in a snowy forest, with the Ice Castle glittering in the moonlight nearby. "Brr." Pandora shivered. "I think we need some warmth." She waved her wand and three furry parkas appeared on the three friends. Kirsty scanned the area, before fluttering towards the castle. Rachel and Pandora followed close behind. They were surprised to find any goblin guards on duty. "I suspect they're busy helping Jack with his channel," Pandora murmured. "What colour are your headphones?" Kirsty asked. "Bright pink," Pandora answered. "So they should be easy to spot against the blue and grey of this place." They flew closer to the castle while looking around in case any goblins jumped out of the shadows. They were prepared to fly away if it was a trap! After a few minutes, they were by the battlements. Most of the windows were barred. The trio flew to find the trapdoor in the floor and were relieved to see that it was unguarded. They wrapped their hands round the heavy metal handle and heaved. After two attempts they dropped it. "It must be locked on the other side," Kirsty panted. "Don't be downhearted." Pandora pointed her wand at an open window with billowing curtains. The trio flew towards the window and peered through. Their eyes widened in surprise -- there were goblins in every corner! Some were holding camcorders, making silly faces and giggling, others were puzzling over a box of equipment. Kirsty nudged her two friends and pointed to a wardrobe full of clothes. They perched themselves on the ornate carvings and looked upon the chaotic room. The parkas they wore melted away. "Hey, let's have some fun with this!" One of the goblins crowed, picking up a strange-looking green wall. "What's that?" Kirsty asked. "Green screen," Pandora answered. "A special screen that eliminates the background and only shows the moving object." They watched as the goblins leaned the green screen against the wall. One of them jumped about in front of it and the other two filmed with their camcorder. Then they started laughing. "What's so funny?" demanded the one who had jumped about. "Your arms have disappeared!" Hooted his mate. They replayed the clip and a horrified look came over the goblin's face. He looked down at his arms; they were still there. He wrestled the goblin who had filmed him onto the floor. "Perhaps we should look somewhere else," Pandora said quietly. The trio fluttered against the ceiling to the door. They zipped down the spiral staircase and into a hallway. "Our best bet is the throne room," Kirsty suggested. "It's the only place in the castle where Jack Frost keeps most of the objects." She led the way. The door to the Throne Room was open a crack, and they peered through to see the Ice Lord himself sitting in front of a computer, boasting in a loud voice. "Look what he's wearing!" Pandora hissed, pointing her wand. Rachel and Kirsty gazed at Jack Frost. Sure enough, a pair of pink headphones was sparkling on his head. "This is going to be tough," Rachel murmured, "trying to get the headphones off his head." "Without my headphones, my magic is weaker than normal," Pandora told them. "I need them back as soon as possible, otherwise YouTubers will forever be brainwashed." Kirsty just had an idea. She whispered her plan in her friends' ears and they exchanged determined nods, before darting noiselessly into the Throne Room. Rachel took a deep breath and crossed her fingers. Chapter Four:Get those Headphones...nearly! "Hey guys, this is Frosty here with another video," announced the Ice Lord, "and I have great news -- I shall hold a competition for the best fan art ever produced and one lucky winner will win these headphones!" The girls stared incredulously at Jack Frost. He was giving the headphones away to a human? What if they found out the headphones were magical? They couldn't let him do it. Going ahead with Kirsty's plan, Rachel and Pandora fluttered forwards and landed on the desk beside the computer. Kirsty was hovering just above the headphones, ready and waiting. "Without further ado, let's play a game, shall we?" Jack Frost clicked on screen and a flashy game popped up. Kirsty gave her friends a thumbs up signal and Pandora tapped her wand twice against the microphone cord, before she and Rachel flew behind the computer out of sight. "Now I shall start making my character," Jack said, "he will be modeled after me." As he said this, he realized his microphone was aside. Grabbing it forcefully, he positioned it and repeated what he said. "In case you Frosty folks didn't hear me, I was making --" he cut short and shook the mic. "Testing one, two, three," he cried. He shook it again and inspected the mic from the top to where it was plugged in. While Jack was trying to find the source of the problem, Kirsty wondered how she was going to get the headphones off. She looked to see if they had a cord attached, but they were wireless. Maybe if I try pushing the left ear cup, she thought, it might fall off his head. She fluttered down and began pushing at the left ear cup. It was difficult since the headphones were human sized on Jack Frost's head while she had little strength as a tiny fairy. After a moment, Jack Frost straightened himself in his chair, making Kirsty hover above again. "Stupid microphone, why won't you work?" he growled. Then he spotted Rachel and Pandora perched on top of his computer. "You!" He pointed a thin finger at Pandora. "Make my microphone work!" "Not until you return the headphones," Rachel instructed. "I will NEVER give back the headphones!" Jack Frost exclaimed. "Then Pandora will continue to ruin your recording until you do," Rachel said in a firm voice. She nodded at her friend, who waved her wand in a figure of eight pattern. Strange buzzing noises caught the Ice Lord's ears and he looked down at his computer. Blurry colours replaced the game. He checked his camcorder and saw static on the little screen. Kirsty took her chance. She dived down and pushed the left ear cup with all her might. Unfortunately, Jack felt the movement and slowly pulled his wand out of his pocket. Chapter Five:A Pair of icebolts,and a plan! "I've had enough of pesky fairies with their pesky magic!" bawled Jack Frost. He flicked his wand and ice bolts came zooming in their direction. They swerved out of the way and the bolts smashed against the chandeliers, making them clatter. In her panic, Pandora had accidentally dropped her wand. Their enemy laughed coldly and picked up the wand, shoving it into his pocket. "What are you going to do now without the headphones AND the wand?" He gloated, before blasting several more ice bolts and storming out of the room. The trio were left fluttering in the air, speechless. "What shall we do now?" Pandora asked forlornly, her wings drooping sadly. "I have an idea," Rachel whispered. "Pandora, would you be able to give Jack Frost an awesome recording set up?" Their friend looked uncertain. "I'll try, but it won't be one hundred percent." "Hopefully that might be good enough," Rachel continued. "We need to talk Jack Frost into thinking he's a great Youtuber. While me and Pandora do the talking, Kirsty can grab the headphones and the wand." "Let's go find Jack Frost," Kirsty called, zipping towards the door. It was still open, so they slipped through and spotted a staircase going up a tower. They arrived at a closed door which was locked. Rachel pointed to the keyhole. "Let's squeeze through." The fairies just managed to get through the keyhole and looked ahead. Jack Frost was standing with his back to them, talking to a group of goblins. Rachel turned to Pandora. "Can you make us bigger and Kirsty as tiny as possible?" "Why?" Kirsty asked. "Because then you'll be unsuspecting to Jack Frost," her friend explained. "Once you grab the items, we'll fly out of here." Pandora took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing." She waved her hands around. The girls closed their eyes as sparkles touched their skin. Then Rachel opened her eyes to find herself and Pandora the same size as the goblins and Kirsty was a dot. "Hide in my pocket." Rachel pulled open her shirt pocket so her best friend could flutter inside. Then she and Pandora walked towards Jack Frost. Category:CoolStar1998's Pages Category:Fan art Category:Fan Stories Category:YouTuber Fairies